Countryside Inn
What a lovely place, isn't it? We hope you will enjoy this new quest, Mayors: the mechanics are a bit different, but the best part is that it has no cool down time! Note:' this building dropped during the Winter 2018/19 season. 'Requirements:' Level 15 'No timers!' *You have 11 days to finish the quest. *''Bonus tasks have timers'' 'Rewards:' *'Reward 1:' 10 Pilgrim Hats collected - Orange Autumn Tree, 250 *'Reward 2:' 50 Pilgrim Hats collected - 15 , Cupcakes x5 *'Reward 3:' 150 Pilgrim Hats collected - 10 , 10,000 *'Reward 4:' 300 Pilgrim Hats collected - Family Restaurant (1000 every 4 hours) *'Reward 5:' 500 Pilgrim Hats collected - Countryside Inn (2200 , 1-3 & 1 every 20 hours) After receiving the main prize, you can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' +100 more Pilgrim Hats collected — 500 *'Extra reward 2:' +100 more Pilgrim Hats collected — Cupcakes x7 *'Extra reward 3:' +100 more Pilgrim Hats collected — 5 *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' 'Quest Steps:' The Countryside Inn is a Random Task Quest. The object of this quest is to collect 500 Pilgrim Hats. To do this, you must collect keys, unlock doors, then complete random tasks. Collecting units of Fuel: *Fuel replenishes at a rate of 1 every 10 minutes. **You can have a maximum of 50 units of Fuel. Once you have 50 units, the timer will disappear until you use Fuel in exchange for a key. There are 3 doors that must be unlocked, using 3 types of keys: *Bronze key - 3 Fuel + 1000 *Gold key - 5 Fuel + 100 *Silver key - 7 Fuel + 10 **You can have a maximum of 5 keys of each type. Each unlocked door gives you tasks to be completed to earn Pilgrim Hats. sc-counryside-inn-task-window.PNG sc-counryside-inn-task-complete-window.PNG All the tasks have a value. The number of Pilgrim Hats you get after completing a task depends on this value. *You can get 2, 3 or 5 Pilgrim Hats for a task (see offer window). *You can do 3 tasks with a different value at the same time. Important! Tasks are generated randomly. *Difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. *Tasks might differ even on a same level: there are really lots of them. You can finish a task with . *The cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the fewer items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing. *'''''Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . After you finish the tasks behind one door, the next one will appear immediately, without a cooling-off period *You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to use another key to open the door again. 'Bonus tasks:' Locked Bonus Task doors appear golden in the Task Window. Unlocked Bonus Task doors appear with a golden glow. sc-counryside-inn-bonus-task1.PNG sc-counryside-inn-bonus-task2.PNG Bonus Tasks appear after completing 5 tasks (regular or bonus). *You can receive more points for completing these tasks: 4, 6 or 10. Bonus tasks appear in a golden window with a timer. sc-counryside-inn-bonus-task-window.PNG sc-counryside-inn-bonus-task-complete.PNG Bonus Tasks have a timer for completion and ''cannot be deleted during the completion time.'' *If you did not manage to complete the task in time, you can buy the remaining items for or delete the task. **If you decide to delete the task, you will need to use another key to open the door again. 'Rating:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 10 Pilgrim Hats, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Gold Hospitality Cup - gives 3-5 and 3-5 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *2nd place: Silver Hospitality Cup - gives 2-4 and 2-4 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *3rd place: Bronze Hospitality Cup - gives 1-3 and 1-3 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *4-6th places: 40 *7-10th places: 30 *11-15th places: 25 *16-20th places: 20 *21-25th places: 15 sc-counryside-inn-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-counryside-inn-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-counryside-inn-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place sc-counryside-inn-4-6-prize.PNG|4-6th Place sc-counryside-inn-7-10-prize.PNG|7-10th Place sc-counryside-inn-11-15-prize.PNG|11-15th Place sc-counryside-inn-16-20-prize.PNG|16-20th Place sc-counryside-inn-21-25-prize.PNG|21-25th Place Category:Random Tasks Quests